Nätti poika
by minori
Summary: SasukexNaruto KakaSasuNaru. YAOI. Naruto, Neji ja Shikamaru ovat rattopoikia ja liikemiehillä on vapaailta...


Ja hahmothan eivät siis ole omia, vaan Masashi Kishimoton.

---

Yondaime laski puhelimen kuulokkeen pidikkeeseen, kääntyi peremmälle suuren huoneen keskelle sijoitetuilla sohvilla istuvien kollegojensa puoleen ja virnisti tyytyväisenä. Hän asteli seinän kokoisen ikkunan vieressä seisovalle baarikaapille ja kaatoi itselleen, Hatake Kakashille ja Uchiha Sasukelle drinkit istahtaen sitten toiselle sohvalle. Miehet rentoutuivat nautiskelemaan juomiaan ja kuuntelemaan stereoista kaikuvaa musiikkia.

He olivat saapuneet hotelliin muiden työntekijöidensä kanssa jo edellisenä päivänä, joka oli kulunut töiden merkeissä kokouksissa. Nuori ja lupaava Uchiha Sasuke oli lähetetty neuvottelemaan toisen firman johtajien kanssa fuusiosta ja asiat näyttivät sillä hetkellä olevan varsin hyvällä mallilla. Ellei Sasuke sitten onnistuisi jotenkin pilaamaan hyvää tilaisuutta.

Nyt kolme johtajaa löhösivät muutamien drinkkien jäljiltä pikku hiprakassa, solmiot löysättyinä hienon sviitin sohvilla ja odottivat rentouttavaa, työasiat mielestä vievää seuraa illaksi. Etenkin Yondaime oli puheliaalla tuulella ja piti yllä rehvakasta naurun täyteistä keskustelua.

Miesten ei tarvinnut odottaa pitkään, kun ovelta jo kuului rytmillä leikkivä koputus. Yondaime pomppasi saman tien pystyyn ja virnisti Kakashille ja Sasukelle, jotka hekin nousivat laseineen seisomaan keltatukkaisen astellessa jo ovelle. Hän väänsi sen auki ja näki edessään kolme ehkä parikymppistä poikaa. Muutaman vuoden Sasukea nuorempia ja useamman häntä ja Kakashia. Yondaime väläytti pojille leveän hymyn ja siirtyi pois oven edestä päästäen heidät sisään tunnelmallisen hämärään, modernisti sisustettuun vaaleasävyiseen sviittiin.

Edellä kulkevalla vaaleahiuksisella oli yllään kuluneet, lanteilta juuri sopivan kireät farkut, joiden vyötärönauha kulki vaarallisen matalalla paljastaen leveän kaistaleen kevyesti ruskettunutta ihoa ennen mustan väljän, toisen olkapään yli valahtaneen hihattoman helmaa. Perässä tuli hiukan pitempi suurisilmäinen poika tummat pitkät hiukset roikkuen huolimattomasti napitetun kauluspaidan peittämillä olkapäillä, lanteillaan lyhyt musta vekkihame. Viimeisenä huoneeseen astui hiukan harteikkaampi poika ruskea tukka poninhännällä, pukeutuneena yksinkertaiseen mustaan hihattomaan ja viininpunaisiin nahkahousuihin.

Naruto, Neji ja Shikamaru vilkaisivat ympärilleen yrittäen peittää lievän yllätyksensä upeasta kattohuoneesta. Tottahan heitä useimmin varakkaat, vain ohikulkumatkalla olevat miehet palkkasivat, mutta tämä taisi silti olla ennätys.

"Saako pojille olla juotavaa?" Yondaime hymyili edelleen leikittelevän viatonta hymyään.

"Mikä ettei…" Naruto vilkaisi Sasukeen ja Kakashiinkin, kostuttaen samalla kielellään suurieleisesti huulensa. "Ja kutsukaa vaan Narutoksi", hän vastasi Yondaimen läpinäkyvään hymyyn. "Tässä on Neji ja Shikamaru", hän jatkoi vilkaisten taempana seisovia poikia olkansa ylitse.

Hopeahiuksisen johtajan silmiin syttyi loiste ja hänen katseensa laskeutui Naruton lanteille ja tämän kääntyessä kiersi hiukan takapuolen alta ratkenneista kohdista vilkkuvalle iholle. Naruto huomasi tuijotuksen ja vilkaisi miestä väläyttäen houkuttelevan hymyn.

Yondaime toi pojille lasit ja etsiytyi omansa kanssa Shikamarun kylkeen kiinni haroen arvovaltaiselle johtajalle omituisen pörröisiä vaaleita hiuksiaan. Naruto vei lasin huulilleen, mutta vain kostutti ne ottamatta kulausta. Heillä ei ollut tapana juoda töissä. Kakashin käsi työntyi Naruton farkkujen takataskuun ja poika kääntyi kohti häntä koskettaen vapaalla kädellään hänen rintaansa. Naruto huomasi, kuinka mies nyökkäsi vieressä seisovalle Sasukelle ja hitaasti Sasuke painautui lähemmäksi hänen selkäänsä ja suuteli hänen kaulaansa. Naruton oli vaikeaa olla läikyttämättä lasiaan vahvojen käsien ja kuumien huulten alkaessa tutkia hänen vartaloaan. Hän pääsi kuitenkin hetkeksi irti miehistä ja sysäsi nopeasti lasinsa sohvapöydälle miesten tehdessä samoin palaten sitten hänen kimppuunsa.

Kakashi tarttui määrätietoisesti hänen lantioonsa ja alkoi saman tien työntää edellään kohti oleskeluhuoneesta pois vievää suljettua ovea Sasuken seuratessa vierellä. Naruto riisti nopeasti katseensa avaamistaan muutamasta paidannapista ja pysähtyi.

"Minä en ota useampaa asiakasta kerralla", hän sanoi hiukan vakavoituneena ja vilkaisi miehiä vaivautuneesti. "Enkä suutele huulille…"

"No, ehkäpä _joustat_ tällä kertaa", Kakashi kuiskasi äkkiä hänen korvaansa ja Sasuken kieli kosketti taas hänen niskaansa.

Naruto mietti hetken tuntien lämpimän kielen ylittävän edellisen asiakkaan jäljiltä arat niskanikamat ja huokaisi. Hän hämmästyi huomatessaan nyökkäävänsä samalla kun Sasuke tarttui ovenkahvaan ja avasi tien hämärään makuuhuoneeseen.

Naruto otti muutaman askeleen miesten edelle ja istahti pehmeän ja upottavan sängyn reunalle nojaten taakse käsivarsiinsa. Hänen jo ennestäänkin lyhyt paitansa nousi olkapäiden kohotessa vieläkin ylemmäksi keräten miesten huomion alta paljastuviin laihoihin lanteisiin. Hän nautti katseista, joilla miehet nuolivat hänen vartaloaan, kun hän siirtyi takaperin keskemmälle suurta sänkyä jääden odottamaan silmät suurina, hivenen vino hymy huulillaan.

Kakashi ja Sasuke vilkaisivat toisiaan virnistäen ja yhtä aikaa kohottivat kätensä löysentämään solmionsa solmun. Kakashi tiputti omansa lattialle aivan sängyn viereen, mutta Sasuke puristi sormensa mustan silkin ympärille. He laskivat polvensa sängyn reunalle ja liikkuivat Naruton viereen. Sen enempää odottelematta Kakashi tarttui Naruton hihattomaan ja kiskoi sen hänen päänsä ylitse paljastaen laihan ja yllättävän hennon vaalean varren, jossa lihaksia näkyi tuskin nimeksikään.

Sasuke tarttui polvillaan istuvan pojan käsiin ja lukitsi ne yhteen. Kumartuen samalla koskettamaan kielellään hänen korvanlehteään Sasuke kiersi solmionsa Naruton ranteiden ympärille ja teki tukevan solmun. Naruto seisoi nyt polvillaan Kakashi edessään ja Sasuke takanaan. Nuoremman miehen kädet harhailivat hänen rintansa ja vatsansa ympärillä ja kieli jätti kosteita vanoja hiukan kohollaan olevien lapaluiden ympärille suunnistaen koko ajan lähemmäksi kaulaa. Samalla Naruto keskitti kaiken huomionsa aivan lähellä edessään polvillaan seisovaan vaaleaan mieheen suudelleen tämän rintaa.

Sasuke kurkotteli kaulaansa ylettyäkseen maistamaan solisluun päälle pingottunutta ihoa ja veti itsensä samalla aivan kiinni Narutoon. Ilmeisesti poika tunsi takapuoltaan vasten kohouman mustien suorien housujen etumuksessa, sillä nyt Sasuke tunsi kuinka nuo kapeat lanteet alkoivat keinua saaden hänet innostumaan vain enemmän.

Naruto näki kuinka Kakashi avasi housunvetoketjunsa ja tunsi samalla muutaman sormen työntyvän oman tiukan housunkauluksensa alle. Sasuke avasi hitaasti ja tunnustellen hänen farkkunsa ja vapautti hänen erektionsa hankaamaan Kakashia vasten. Naruto katsoi alas ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat hetkeksi ennen kuin hän ehti taas kasata itsensä. Naruto oli kyllä töissä nähnyt kaikenlaista, mutta oli varma, ettei koskaan aikaisemmin yhtä hyvin varusteltua miestä. Hän vilkaisi vielä nopeasti elintä ja nielaisten kohotti katseensa vain huomatakseen irstaan hymyn, jolla mies tarkkaili häntä. Naruton mieleen hiipi ehkä hiukan hermostuneita ajatuksia, mutta hän työnsi ne parhaansa mukaan sivuun. Ei hän enää voinut perääntyä… Ja kyllä hän – venyisi.

Saatuaan Naruton housut alas Sasuke oli avannut omansakin ja hänen erektionsa hankasi nyt odottavasti Naruton takapuolta vasten. Kakashi vaihtoi nuoremman kollegansa kanssa merkitsevän katseen ja siirtyi hiukan kauemmaksi Narutosta. Sasuke tönäisi hänet kyljelleen sängylle ja kiskoi farkut polvien yli ja pois kokonaan. Naruto tuijotti tummahiuksista miestä, jonka mustat housut ja valkoinen paita repsottivat molemmat avonaisina ja paljastivat vaalean linjan, jota pitkin hänen katseensa nyt kulki aataminomenalta jalkoväliin. Narutolla oli käynyt aina melko hyvä tuuri asiakkaiden suhteen, eikä hän ollut koskaan joutunut tekemisiin kenenkään sen enempää epämiellyttävän tyypin kanssa, mutta Sasuke tuntui olevan ensimmäinen, joka varasti todella hänen huomionsa. Naruto yritti huomaamatta ravistaa päätään ja karkottaa ajatukset mielestään, kun Sasuken pehmeät sormet taas tarttuivat hänen lantioonsa ja nostivat hänet vaivattomasti takaisin polvilleen.

Häijy virne Kakashin kasvoilla syveni, kun hän otti kevyesti kiinni Narutoa hiuksista ja painoi hänen päänsä jalkoväliinsä. Naruto horjahti hiukan eteenpäin, mutta sai tuettua sidotut kätensä sängylle ja onnistui löytämään nelinkontin tasapainonsa. Hän otti paremman asennon ja ennen kuin ehti kumartua vanhemman miehen erektion puoleen hän tunsi kuinka Sasuken kädet tarttuivat hänen lantioonsa ja kieli kosketti toisen pakaran ihoa. Naruto hengitti suu auki ja odotti hiukan hämmentyneenä kielen kierrellessä koko ajan lähemmäksi. Asiakas oli yleensä aina se ottava tai saava osapuoli, eikä kukaan ollut koskaan tehnyt hänelle mitään sellaista. Kun kieli liukui pehmeästi ohi tiukan lihaksen hänen sisäänsä, Naruto tunsi väristyksen kulkevan pitkin selkäänsä ja hänen oli suljettava silmänsä. Huulilta karkasi voihkaisu ja hänellä oli vaikeuksia kannatella painoaan käsillään. Sasuken liikkuessa Naruto melkein unohti missä oli ja mitä hänen piti tehdä, mutta suun taipuessa tyytyväiseen hymyyn mies vetäytyi Naruton mielestä jo aivan liian pian ulos ja otti tukevamman asennon hänen takaansa.

Naruto räpytteli silmiään ja sai päänsä selviämään sen verran, että näki taas aivan edessään vaativana odottavan erektion. Hän nuolaisi hätäisesti huuliaan ja painoi ne elimen ympärille alkaen nuolla ja imeä tottuneesti. Häneltä jäi huomaamatta kuinka se koveni entisestään hänen liikkeidensä vaikutuksesta, koska Sasuke oli tarttunut kiinni hänen lantiostaan ja painautui nyt häntä vasten alkaen työntyä sisään. Naruto rutisti silmänsä kiinni ja yritti keskittää huomionsa omiin liikkeisiinsä, vaikka nautinnon aiheuttama lämmin aalto värisytti hänen ruumistaan. Sasuke alkoi liikkua nopeuttaen hitaasti asteittain tahtiaan. Kakashi tarttui taas Naruton hiuksiin, hiukan tiukemmin kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla ja pakotti hänet muistamaan olemassaolonsa ohjaamalla hänet oikeaan suuntaan.

Naruto kuuli Sasuken nautinnollisen vaimean voihkeen tämän työntyessä koko ajan syvemmälle häneen. Naruto yritti edelleen keskittyä Kakashiin, mutta yhtäkkiä mies vetäytyikin ulos hänen suustaan ja laski irti hänen hiuksistaan. Naruton pää retkahti käsien väliin ja hän tunsi enää koko ajan vain kiihkeämmin sisällään liikkuvan Sasuken, joka tuntui olevan jo aivan lähellä. Naruto puri huultaan yrittäen hillitä itseään. Hänellä oli vielä toinen asiakas jäljellä, Naruto nielaisi ajatukselle, eikä hän aikonut laueta ensimmäisenä. Sasuken sormet tuntuivat jo lipsuvan Naruton hikisellä iholla, mutta mies sai jotenkuten pidettyä otteensa ja viimeisellä voimakkaalla työnnöllään levitti siemenensä hänen sisäänsä.

Kakashi tuijotti sivusta Naruton kasvoja. Rakosellaan huohottavaa suuta, jonka täyteläinen alahuuli värisi hiukan sisään ja ulos liikkuvan ilman voimasta, punertavia poskia ja sinisiä suuria silmiä, jotka kertoivat kuitenkin, ettei hän ollut ihan vielä saanut tarpeekseen. Sasuke vetäytyi pois Narutosta ja lysähti polvilleen tasaamaan hengitystään. Tällä välin Kakashi tarttui Naruton leukaan ja nosti pojan pään niin, että saattoi kerran katsoa noihin vaaleansinisiin silmiin, vaikkei niillä oikeastaan mitään merkitystä hänelle ollutkaan.

Kakashi veti Naruton sen verran pystyyn, että saattoi kääntää hänet selälleen sängylle. Naruto puri huultaan ja vilkuili hiukan epäröivänä alas, mutta Kakashi tuntui niin määrätietoiselta, ettei hän uskaltanut kuin seurata mukana. Mies nosti hänen jalkansa ylös ja asettui niiden väliin, virnistelemättä tai vilkuilematta enää irstaasti. Naruto painoi silmänsä kiinni, kun Kakashin kädet tarttuivat hänen reisiinsä ja sykkivä erektio painui hänen aukolleen. Sasuken jättämä tahmea neste auttoi Kakashin liukumaan Narutoon melko kivuttomasti. Sasuken kielen sekoitettua hänen päänsä, Naruto oli unohtanut ainoan mukanaan kantamansa tavaran, liukasteen, housuntaskuunsa.

Kun koko mitta oli hänen sisällään, Naruto huokaisi syvään. Hän tunsi olevansa äärimmillään, mutta kipua ei tuntunut. Siinä samassa Kakashi alkoi liikkua ja Naruto yritti lanteineen pysyä mukana. Hänen edelleen sidotut ja nyt ylös nostetut kätensä puristuivat kuitenkin nopeasti päiväpeiton reunaan, kun mies tuntui koko ajan vain nopeuttavan liikkeitään. Hellässä ja toisen huomioon ottavassa seksissä Naruto olisi ehkä pärjännyt Kakashin kanssa, mutta mies oli aivan raju niin isoksi.

Naruto yritti vääntää kivun vinkaisunsa kuulostamaan vain nautinnolliselta voihkinnalta, mutta se oli vaikeaa hänen tuntiessaan nyt koko ajan olevansa repeämäisillään. Kakashi ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän hänen ääntelyynsä mitään huomiota, jolloin Naruto nipisti suunsa tiukasti kiinni ja keskittyi ennemmin pysymään mahdollisimman hiljaa. Hänen oli jo räpyteltävä silmiään hyvin nopeasti pitääkseen kyyneleet loitolla, mutta hän ei onnistunut kokonaan estämään niiden valumista poskilleen.

Naruto käänsi katseensa pois Kakashista ja huomasi vieressään edelleen polvillaan istuvan Sasuken tarkkailevan häntä tummilla silmillään. Naruto väänsi kasvonsa niin peruslukemille kuin saattoi ja katsoi muualle.

Kivusta huolimatta Naruton oma erektio seisoi kovana hänen jalkovälissään, täysin unohdettuna. Aivan liian usein hän sai itse hoidella itsensä, kun asiakkaat keskittyivät vain ja ainoastaan omaan nautintoonsa. Naruton ajatusten jotenkin hiukan harhauduttua hänen huuliltaan karkasi taas vinkaisu ja hän joutui räpyttelemään silmiään, nähden kyynelten läpi yllään aggressiivisen määrätietoisesti liikkuvan hopeahiuksisen miehen, joka ei vahingossakaan vilkaissut häneen. Naruto hätkähti, kun Sasuke kumartui hänen ylleen ja painaen suudelman hänen solisluunsa harjanteelle liu'utti kätensä hänen erektionsa ympärille alkaen liikkua. Kakashi tuntui olevan jo aivan lähellä orgasmia ja hänen työntönsä muuttuivat entistä rajummiksi. Naruton kasvot vääntyivät irvistykseen Sasuken käden pyörryttävästä liikkeestä huolimatta, eikä hän voinut hillitä uikutustaan tuntiessaan jonkun repeävän. Mutta yhtäkkiä Naruton kivun huudot tukahduttivat kosteat huulet, jotka painautuivat hänen omille huohotuksesta kuivuneille. Naruto yritti ensin kääntää päänsä sivuun, mutta Sasuke ei luovuttanut saaden pojan lievän rimpuilun loppumaan. Naruto sulki silmänsä ja onnistui melkein unohtamaan vanhemman hopeahiuksisen aiheuttaman tuskan, keskittyen vain pehmeisiin huuliin ja hänet jo aivan reunalle vievään käteen. Sasuken kieli tutki hänen suutaan ja Naruton happi oli loppua hänen huohottaessaan kivun ja nautinnon sekaisessa transsissa.

Naruto puristi silmänsä entistä tiukempaan kiinni Kakashin työntäessä siemenensä syvälle häneen ja huusi puoliksi Sasuken suuhun niin, että sen täytyi kuulua viereiseen huoneeseen asti. Naruto haukkoi henkeään kun Kakashi vetäytyi ulos, mutta Sasuke ei lopettanut. Hän veti kielellään kostean vanan huulilta takaisin Naruton kaulalle ja käänsi katseensa sormiensa välissä liikkuvaan erektioon nähden, kuinka vaalea neste purkautui hänen käsilleen ja pojan ruskettuneille reisille samalla, kun vanhempi mies heitti housuntaskustaan kaivamansa rahat sängyn jalkopäähän ja häipyi ulos ovesta.

Sasuke irrotti otteensa ja kohottautui hitaasti polvilleen sängylle. Hän vilkaisi äkkiä tahmeaa kättään ja pyyhkäisi sen sitten puolihuolimattomasti päiväpeiton reunaan. Naruto makasi niillä sijoillaan ja tuijotti kattoon. Kurkottaessaan avaamaan Naruton ranteita sitovan solmion Sasuke silmäili huomaamatta poikaa, joka tuntui kaikesta huolimatta olevan kunnossa.

Kun Sasuke nousi sängyltä Naruto käänsi vihdoinkin katseensa hänen selkäänsä. Mies poimi lattialta housunsa ja pukematta niitä ylleen asteli hänkin huoneen ovelle kadoten siitä.

Yksin jäätyään Naruto nousi varovasti kyynärpäidensä varaan ja nielaisi. Hän luuli menneensä pahemminkin rikki, mutta ei kipua oikeastaan enää niin pahasti tuntunutkaan. Saatuaan itsensä istualleen hän veti hetkeksi polvet koukkuun kiertäen kätensä niiden ympärille ja nielaisi hämmentyneiden ajatusten risteillessä hänen päässään. Miksi hän oli suostunut tähän…

Iskettyään epätoivoisena otsansa muutaman kerran polviinsa Naruto nousi tunnustellen ylös ja totesi, että pystyi hyvin kävelemään. Hän nosti lattialta housunsa ja puki ne ylleen kiskoen äärimmäisen matalan vyötärön tajuamattaan jotenkin tavallista ylemmäksi, kiersi sängyn toiselle puolelle ja vilkaisten sängylle ja lattialle levinneitä seteleitä puki päälleen myös mustan hihattomansa. Nopeasti hän korjasi rahat takataskuunsa ja kääntyi poispäin sängystä.

Naruto käveli hitaasti ovelle ja astui siitä oleskeluhuoneeseen. Siellä ei näkynyt ketään, mutta Yondaimen huoneesta kantautuvien äänten yli hän kuuli jonkun olevan kylpyhuoneessa. Hänen katseensa harhaili etsien toista miestä terassin ovelle ja hän näki siellä huoneesta kajastavassa valossa Sasuken vakoisen selän itseensä päin kääntyneenä miehen nojatessa kaiteeseen. Naruto otti muutaman hapuilevan askeleen kohti ikkunaseinää ja sohvan kierrettyään päätyi rakosellaan olevalle lasiovelle.

Sasuke käänsi päätään ja vilkaisi sivusilmällä Narutoa. Hän kääntyi hitaasti pojan suuntaan kaivaen samalla taskuaan. Naruto seurasi katseellaan Sasukea, joka avasi mustan nahkalompakkonsa ja kaivoi sieltä muutaman setelin. Jotenkin automaattisesti, itse sitä edes tajuamatta Naruto ojensi kätensä ja Sasuke työnsi siihen rahat laittaen lompakon takaisin taskuunsa ja kääntyen katselemaan terassin alla levittäytyvän kaupungin valoja. Naruto ei liikkunut minnekään, vaan jäi tuijottamaan kättään hämmentyneenä näkemättä mitään.

Ohut ja viileä tuulenvire puhalsi terassin ohi ja tarttui kevyisiin seteleihin Naruton kädessä, mutta poika ei sulkenut nyrkkiään, vaan antoi niiden lehahtaa puulattialle hiljaa kahahtaen.

Sasuke vilkaisi taas olkansa yli vaaleatukkaista, joka käänsi siniset ilmeettömät silmänsä toisiin tummiin, joiden yläpuolella terävä kulma kaartui hitaasti ylöspäin.

"Et kai sinä, _ammattilainen_, sentään antanut yhden viattoman suudelman sekoittaa päätäsi?" Sasuke kysyi hiukan huvittuneen pilkallisesti.

"Minähän sanoin… Sanoin, että teen mitä tahansa, paitsi suutelen suulle", Naruto sanoi ja puristi tyhjän kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Niin taisit sanoa", Sasuke hymähti ja aikoi kääntyä poispäin pojasta, lepuuttamaan silmiään sisältä kajastavasta kirkkaasta valosta. Hän oli maksanut saamastaan ja pojan olisi kuulunut nyt painua pois hänen silmistään.

"Ja minä tarkoitin sitä!" Naruto kuitenkin karjahti. "Sinä varastit minulta jotakin!" Hän huusi vielä kovempaa. Alempana viereisessä siivessä syttyi muutamaan huoneeseen valo.

"Kenelle sinä sitä muka säästit? Ei kukaan tahtoisi tuollaista likaista huoraa muuten kuin satunnaiseksi rattopojaksi", Sasuke sanoi kylmästi. "Etkä sinä sitä paitsi tuntunut vastustelevankaan…" hän ei välittänyt pojan raivostuneesta ilmeestä ja virnisti ilkeästi.

"Luuletko sinä, että minun kanssani saa leikkiä aivan miten tahtoo!" Naruto karjui.

"Luulen", Sasuke vastasi tylysti. "Sinä olet huora – _leikkikalu_", hän lisäsi aina vain jäätävämmin. "Mutta nähtävästi et kovin hyvä sellainen. Pillittää nyt asiakkaiden nähden…" Hän pudisti teennäisesti päätään. "Ja minä en sitä paitsi ostanut sinua tänne karjumaan päin naamaani. _Minä_ en löydä siitä mitään kiihottavaa. Enkä muutenkaan ottaisi enää toista kierrosta kanssasi, vaan etsisin jonkun tasokkaamman…"

"Paskiainen!" Naruto huusi ja joutui räpyttelemään silmiään nopeasti, etteivät kyyneleet olisi taas alkaneet valua pitkin hänen siloisia poskiaan. "Olet aivan uskomaton paskiainen! Ei ihme, että joudutkin maksamaan seurasta!"

"Itse asiassa… Luulen, ettet sittenkään ansaitse näitä", Sasuke otti askeleen kohti heidän viereensä laskeutuneita seteleitä, mutta Naruto oli nopeampi. Hän läimäytti mustan tennarinsa lähimmän päälle ja irvisti Sasukelle. Hän kyyristyi nostamaan rahat antaen katseensa irrota miehen kasvoista vain hetkeksi ja nousi sitten nopeasti takaisin seisomaan.

Naruto tuijotti nyt päättäväisen vihaisesti mustiin silmiin jonkin verran korkeammalla omiaan ja repi setelinipun keskeltä kahtia. Hän teki samoin puolikkaille ja hampaat irvessä repi nekin vielä pienemmäksi silpuksi, heittäen kourallisen Sasuken ohi kaiteen yli.

"Sinä olet huora", Naruto sanoi hiljaa hampaidensa välistä. "Ja minä en ota sellaisilta huorilta rahaa", hän kääntyi painellakseen lasiovesta sisälle ja ulos huoneesta, mutta käsi tarttui hänen olkapäähänsä ja kiskaisi hänet kauemmaksi ovesta.

"Anteeksi?" Sasuken kulmat olivat painuneet vaarallisen pystyyn ja hän tuijotti vaaleatukkaista värähtämättä.

"Sinä teit sen vain siksi, että minä pitäisin pääni kiinni ja antaisin pomosi naida minut vaikka hengiltä! Että sinä saisit suuremman ja hienomman työhuoneen paremmalla näköalalla! Että saisit enemmän palkkaa ja bonuksia! Ja että kotona odottava ainaisiin syrjähyppyihin ja omaan elämäänsä kyllästynyt vaimosi saisi tuntea itsensä tärkeäksi, kun kutsut pomosi illalliselle! Siksi sinä olet pahempi huora kuin minä!" Naruto osasi odottaa heilahtavaa kättä ja väisti pois tieltä karaten ovesta sisään valaistuun oleskeluhuoneeseen. Hän hyppäsi sohvan selkänojan ylitse ja suunnisti suorinta tietä huoneen ovelle. Hän tiesi, että Neji ja Shikamaru pärjäisivät. Heitä oli kaksi ja Shikamaru oli vahva.

Naruto paiskasi oven kiinni perässään ja kiirehti hissille vain iskeäkseen varausnappulaa niin, että sen valo pimeni. Ovet kuitenkin aukesivat ja päästivät vihaisen vaaleatukkaisen sisään onneksi tyhjään hissiin. Naruto ei voinut katsoa itseään peilistä, vaan nojasi otsaansa hissin kylmään sivuseinään ja hakkasi nyrkkiään kumisevaan metalliin. Miten hän oli saattanut olla niin typerä. Menettänyt viimeiset periaatteensa ottamalla useamman asiakkaan kerralla ja typeryyksissään luopumalla siitä toisestakin. Hän tunsi itsensä sillä hetkellä juuri niin likaiseksi, kuin miksi Sasuke oli hänet haukkunutkin.

Naruto yritti olla ajattelematta, mikä oli saanut hänen päänsä hetkeksi sekaisin, kun hän oli aina ennen onnistunut hoitamaan kaiken ammattimaisesti. Mutta totuus oli, että hän oli aivan liian pitkään rakastanut, ja ehkä tullut rakastetuksi, vain rahan takia. Kuten Sasuke sanoi, hänen olisi aivan turha säästää mitään osaa itsestään kenellekään, jos pysyisi kadulla myymässä itseään. Mutta mitä muutakaan hän voisi… Kukaan ei ollut koskaan sanonut hänen olevan hyvä missään muussa kuin siinä, mitä hän nyt teki. Ei hän voisi lopettaa. Hänen olisi vain yritettävä työntää kaikki mielestään entistä voimakkaammin ja keskityttävä siihen, mitä osasi. Mitään tällaista ei olisi tapahtunut, jos hän ei olisi mennyt esitykseensä mukaan pahemmin kuin asiakkaansa ja suostunut kaikkeen.

Naruto nieleksi taas kyyneleitä, eikä onnistunut estämään norojen purkautumista poskilleen. Hän pyyhki ne nopeasti kämmenselkäänsä, kun hissi kilahti ja ilmoitti olevansa pohjakerroksessa. Ovet avautuivat ja Naruto astui ulos.

Kello ei ollut vielä puolta yötäkään ja aulan sohvilla istui muutamia hienon näköisiä ihmisiä juttelemassa keskenään viinilasin äärellä. Nyt he kohottivat katseensa ja tuijottivat kauhistuneina nuhjuisen näköistä Narutoa, joka laahusti ulos hissistä. Vastaanottotiskin takana seisova herra liikahti huomatessaan hänet, mutta ei syöksynyt kimppuun, kun huomasi hänen olevan matkalla ulos.

Naruto tuijotti tiukasti eteenpäin pää painoksissa ja työnsi kädet taas roikkuvien farkkujensa taskuihin. Hän ei tahtonut nähdä paheksuvia katseita ympärillään ja tuntea itseään huonoksi ihmiseksi. Itse asiassa, hän mietti yhtäkkiä, miksi hän välitti noiden tekopyhien paskiaisten mielipiteistä? Luultavasti joka toinen hienoissa viininpunaisissa nojatuoleissa istuvista herroista oli joskus napannut kaupungilta kyytiinsä nuoren tytön tai pojan tunteakseen itsensä joksikin.

Silloin hän yhtäkkiä pysähtyi ja käännähti ympäri jääden hetkeksi tuijottamaan takaisin ihmisiä, jotka olivat huojentuneina olettaneet hänen menevän suorinta tietä ulos kadulle, minne hän kuuluikin.

"Älkääkä kehdatko kuvitella itseänne paremmiksi ihmisiksi, koska me tiedämme kyllä totuuden", hän sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä hymyillen vinosti ja ilottomasti, nähden, kuinka jotkut vaimot alkoivat tahtomattaankin vilkuilla miehiinsä.

Tiskin takana seisova virkailija oli saanut tarpeeksensa ja viittoi nyt ovimiestä hakemaan asiakkaita häiritsevän pojan ulos. Naruto ei liikahtanut mihinkään, vaan seisoi kädet taskuissa paikallaan tuijottaen lähestyvää ovimiestä uhmakkaasti. Ennen kuin mies kuitenkaan ehti tarttua hänen käsivarteensa, yläkerrasta hallin toiseen päähän laskeutuvia portaita pitkin asteli alas tumma hahmo.

"Naruto", vaaleatukkainen poika käännähti ympäri vilkuillen kuitenkin sivusilmällä lähellä seisovaa ovimiestä ja huomasi nyt portaiden alapäähän ehtineen Sasuken.

Naruto ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, kun näki miehen lähestyvän häntä. Ovimies oli edelleen hänen selkänsä takana ja hän päätti tyytyä vain odottamaan paikoillaan.

Sasuke ehti hänen eteensä. Mies oli saanut puhtaan ja sileän kauluspaidan päälleen, mutta ehtinyt napittaa vain muutaman napin.

"Mitä sinä vielä tahdot? Anteeksipyynnönkö?" Naruto kysyi tavoitellen kovaa ivaa ääneensä. "Älä luulekaan, minä –", hänen lauseensa jäi kesken, kun Sasuke astui aivan lähelle ja hän horjui hiukan taaksepäin.

"Olen pahoillani, että joudun puhkaisemaan kuplasi," mies sanoi ja liikkui vielä itsepintaisesti kohti Narutoa. "mutta minulla ei ole kotona katkeraa vaimoa odottamassa. Enkä edes tahtoisi sellaista", hän lisäsi hiljaa ja matalalta ja tarttui toisella kädellään pojan vyötäröstä ja kohotti toisella leuan suudellakseen epävarmoja huulia.

Naruton silmät laajenivat ihmetyksestä ja hän vain seisoi liikkumatta paikoillaan. Sasuken käsi hänen vyötäröllään liukui hänen kylkeään pitkin selkäpuolelle ja sormet osuivat paljaaseen kaistaleeseen housunkauluksen yläpuolella.

Miehestä säteilevä lämpö tuntui aivan uskomattoman hyvältä ja Naruton oli pakko hymyillä vasten kosteita huulia. Tämä ei ollut enää mitään, mistä Sasuke saattaisi hyötyä, vaan jotain, mitä Naruto oli kipeästi kaivannut jo pitempään kuin tajusikaan. Hän muisti vihdoin hengittää ja raotti sitten hiukan huuliaan päästäen sisään Sasuken suloiselta tuntuvan kielen. Samalla hän kohotti kätensä ja kiersi ne onnellisena miehen kaulan ympärille.

Hotellivirkailija tuijotti suu auki toisiinsa liimautuneita miehiä ja joutui hetken räpyttelemään silmiään miettien, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Suurin osa asiakkaista nyrpisteli edelleen nenäänsä ja käänsi paheksuen katseensa pois ilmiselvää huoraa julkisesti halailevasta kunnollisen näköisestä miehestä. Hotellivirkailija ei edelleenkään osannut päättää ja tyytyi sitten vain syvään huokaisten palaamaan tiskinsä taakse ja viittomaan ovimiehen takaisin paikalleen.


End file.
